


Moving Forward

by ximeria



Series: Corner of the Eye [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Seth, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-11
Updated: 2003-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is having second thoughts, Daniel's trying to wake up, they get interrupted and yet, somehow, they manage to do *just* fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Carla and Amy for audiencing -- and no, dammit, Amy, you do NOT get another sequel! I have enough plot bunnies as it is *glares*
> 
> Ever so often, I let the boys have unprotected sex. With that, I can not stress this enough: They are, in these stories, not with other sexual partners, they go through regular medical checks at the SGC, including a more through one at least once a year. This does not mean that I accept unsafe sex, it is a world wide issue, it concerns you and me and our neighbours, and it should not be taken lightly.

Jack rounded another corner, trying to concentrate on his breathing -- without much success. His mind kept wandering off, finding its way back to the same thing again and again. Doubt seemed to keep seeping into his thoughts every time he relaxed even a fraction. 'What the hell was I thinking?' He must've been on some kind of high, because he'd actually started flirting with Daniel the day before. Yeah, the kind of high you got from adrenaline. He'd been relieved that they'd left the place in one piece, that Carter had decked Seth with Jacob's ribbon device. He'd finally relaxed when Daniel had been... safe.

Daniel. The core of his problem. He'd let loose and flirted shamelessly with the man, without thought of what might happen if -- and it had turned out to be when -- Daniel had caught up with him.

Jack kept running, body used to it, so he could pretty much do it on auto pilot. His memory kept returning to Daniel, not concentrating on what would be the wise thing to do, but on how he looked, tasted, his scent, his... being Daniel.

Jack was intrigued and slightly spooked by how much the man seemed to affect him. Truth be told, he always *had* had a unique effect on Jack. During that first mission to Abydos, Daniel had helped him open his eyes, keep them open. Somehow Jack had the feeling that if he hadn't known Daniel back then, he might not have been able to deal with his divorce. He'd been a bitter man back then, thwarted by life one too many times.

Odd thing, really, but something about the other man's survival instinct and his curiosity and awe with life... well, it had rubbed off on Jack in a short time. And had continued to do so after Daniel's return to Earth, to the SGC -- and to Jack.

A cold drop of water hit his face, then another. Argh. Jack scowled at the sky and for the first time in an hour he took a good look at his surroundings... "Fer cryin' out loud!" he exclaimed. The neighbourhood was far too familiar to him. One block down and he'd be at... Home, he needed to get home, before he made another mistake. Maybe he should go home and call Daniel and cancel the afternoon...

Suddenly the sky seemed to open and give him everything it had -- with a vengeance. Jack stood still, the cold water drenching him in no time. Slowly looking up, he blinked the water out of his eyes and asked with malice, "Ya *think*?"

He had miles to go before he'd get home and he'd probably catch pneumonia or something if he was lucky.

Maybe he could... If he was lucky Daniel might not be in and he could 'borrow a pair of sweats and a Tee and call a cab. Checking he still had Daniel's spare key hooked up with his own. And if Daniel was home? Well, he'd just tell him the truth. He'd been out for a run and the rain had caught him out in the open.

Jack ran the rest of the way to Daniel's building. It proved surprisingly easy to get past the guard in the foyer. Still fairly early on a Saturday morning, Jack didn't even run into anyone in the elevator or in the hallway. He came to a stop in front of the door to Daniel's apartment. Knock first or use the key? If Daniel was home... Well, he could knock first and if no one answered, he'd use the key... yeah, that was it. Jack raised his hand to knock.

  


* * *

Daniel rolled over onto his front and buried his face in the pillow. Sleep... Argh, needed to go pee. But sleepy, so sleepy, so nice and warm and cosy. Daniel squirmed a little, trying to convince his body that sleep was much nicer -- without much luck. With a sigh he pushed up onto his elbows, checking his alarm. 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Definitely way to early to get up, but he may as well, he'd never get back to sleep once he was out of bed. So, coffee, shower, breakfast and more coffee. Oh yeah.

Daniel pushed back the blanket and stumbled to his feet, rubbing sleep from his eyes, heading for the bathroom. Ah well, he could always get some work done since he was up anyway.

A few minutes later, he entered the kitchen, stretching and drawing a deep breath. Oh yeah, the coffee maker Jack had given him last Christmas was a work of art. It had a goddamn timer, which Daniel took shamelessly advantage of, making sure there was always coffee when he got up. His sleep-muddled brain kept trying to tell him something, but Daniel just couldn't quite understand it.

One cup of coffee down, Daniel made his way back to the bathroom, turning on the shower. The water heated quickly and he stepped inside the shower stall and let the water push him a little closer to wakefulness.

Daniel frowned. There was definitely something begging for his attention, but he wasn't entirely sure... Freezing Daniel suddenly knew. He tried to breathe normally, but the images and sense-memory from the previous night...Daniel braced his hands on the tiled wall of the shower stall. Oh God! Jack had... they'd... he'd... Daniel shuddered as the memory finally broke through. With a moan Daniel felt the heat coil in his body, making his blood rush through the veins and had him gasping for air.

One thought was all it had taken and his body had reacted to it. Shaking a little, Daniel looked down himself, slightly embarrassed. He'd have to do *something* about it. Turn the water to cold? He shivered at the thought alone. Not an option. Willing it away probably wouldn't work either. No, definitely wouldn't work, because his mind kept returning to Jack, and that alone was enough to keep him hard.

A moan escaped Daniel's lips, as he dipped his head under the spray, and slowly brushed his fingers over his erection. Good thing Jack's kiss had taken him by surprise last night, and that Daniel had left right after it. He'd never have been able to hide what Jack did to him, to his body, from the other man.

Giving into the sensation, Daniel curled his fingers around the heated flesh and began an agonisingly slow rhythm, pushing his hips back and forth, images of Jack and the memory of their kisses filling his mind. He'd never really given it much thought, that the image of Jack alone was enough to get him going, enough to awaken a desire in him he'd thought long gone, or at least stashed away for a long time. Oh, he understood and he was ready to accept the fact, that what no one else really did for him, Jack O'Neill definitely did.

The rhythm became faster, more erratic by the second and Daniel tilted his head back, the warm water splashing down over his face. Biting his lower lip, Daniel moaned deep in his throat, his heart beating loudly in his ears, loud and...

Beating, pounding -- Uh-oh, no way, that wasn't... Daniel tried to get some blood back to his brains as his concentration broke. Turning off the water, he leaned out of the shower stall. Someone was definitely at the door. Oh for... Daniel swore under his breath as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and making his way towards the door. At least the thought of being caught like that had made sure that any trace of arousal was gone by the time he crossed the living room floor, tying the towel around his waist. Reaching the narrow hallway to his front door, Daniel watched in surprise as the lock turned and the door began to open. What the hell?

  


* * *

Jack shrugged and pulled out the key. He seemed to be in luck for once. Daniel wasn't there, so Jack would just quickly borrow a change of clothes, call a cab and leave a message for Daniel. Pushing the door open, Jack decided that he'd take the coward's way out and leave a note why he'd been there and claim that something had... come up, preventing him from sharing the afternoon with Daniel. Yeah, the could do that.

Jack walked through the front door. Looking up, he froze mid-step. Blinking, he fought the urge to rub his eyes and kept staring at the sinful display in front of him.

"Da-Daniel?"

"Jack?"

They both stopped, watching, waiting for the other to continue.

"I... eh..." Daniel began, eyes glued to Jack's chest, licking his lips. Jack followed his gaze and felt heat creep over his cold skin. The white T-shirt was almost transparent in its wetness and the cold, wet garment stuck to his torso like a second skin, showing off his nipples and every contour.

When he looked up again, he couldn't tear his eyes from Daniel. All that was covering the naked skin, was a towel wrapped around the man's waist. Droplets of water were trailing down the long body and the short hair was plastered to Daniel's head. The archaeologist was standing almost paralysed in the hallway, blinking short-sightedly since he wasn't wearing his glasses. And he was staring at Jack. *Really* staring at Jack.

Jack shifted uneasily in his wet clothes, trying to think of what to say. Trying to remember why the entire scene was a bad idea. What he'd promised himself.

"Um, Jack?" Finally Daniel had found his voice.

"Uh huh," answered Jack, watching a droplet run from the hollow of Daniel's throat, down over the right side of the chest, to have its trail interrupted by a very erect nipple, which held Jack's attention for a few breaths.

"You're ah... dripping on my floor." Daniel's fingers hooked securely around the knot of his towel, as if he was afraid it might come undone.

"So are you," answered Jack, following another drop from the edge of the towel and down over Daniel's knee, to continue down the shin to a bare foot and then join the rest in the puddle on the floor.

"Mmm, yeah," Daniel answered, not taking his eyes off Jack.

Jack felt he should somehow break the tense silence, gaze still roaming the tall form in front of him, "I kinda got caught out in the rain, jogging."

"Jack, we're a long way from your home here."

"Mmm, yeah, didn't really know where I was going before I got here and it started raining." Jack blinked in surprise. Damned, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Jack?" Daniel took a step forward, the hand not holding the towel reaching out.

Jack felt the electricity rippling through him as Daniel's fingertips skimmed over the rain cold skin of his arm. Feeling as if something had sucked the air out of the room, Jack looked up into Daniel's blue eyes. When had the other man come that close to him?

"Jack...?" Daniel whispered, voice hoarse and low as he leaned forward, a mere inch between their faces and Jack could feel puffs of warm breath hitting his lips.

Jack's eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance and pressed his lips against Daniel's. With a sigh they moved at the same time, bodies pressed close, hands skimming hesitantly over wet skin and soaked garment.

"Nggh," was all Daniel could utter when they both resurfaced for breath.

And Jack? He didn't even try to speak. He knew very well to not trust his voice. Instead he nuzzled the side of Daniel's face, revelling in the feel of warm skin against his own.

"You... you'll catch a cold, Jack," Daniel whispered when he finally found his voice again. "Want a shower?"

Jack readily forgot all his regrets. How could he turn all this down? "If you'll join me?" The question came out without checking with his brains first. He just couldn't bring himself to regret it when Daniel pulled back, eyes shining with unsaid words.

"I... Jack, this isn't just..."

Jack put his hand over Daniel's mouth. "I know, goes for me too." Jack suddenly found himself backed up against the wall, Daniel trying hard to keep him from talking. Jack felt himself slide down the wall, ending up sitting on the floor with Daniel straddling his lap.

For minutes Jack lost himself to Daniel's lips against his own, of the slick, hot tongue brushing over his own, of the hands tugging up his wet shirt to skim over his skin. Jack's own hands ghosting over Daniel's broad shoulders and back, absorbing the heat from the skin.

"Jack," Daniel gasped into Jack's mouth, "let me up, please, let go of me."

"Huh?" For a moment Jack thought he'd done something wrong, right until Daniel buried his face against Jack's neck. "Phone Jack, the *phone's* ringing."

"Oh." Jack reluctantly let go of him, looking up as the long body rose above him. A wide grin spreading on his face, Jack curled two fingers around the towel and as Daniel turned to move towards the living room, the towel came loose and drifted into Jack's lap. Jack watched in fascination as Daniel managed three whole steps before noticing.

"Ja-ack," he managed to his out, hands trying to cover anything that he hadn't intended for Jack to see. At least not yet.

Well, no need to stay where he was, Jack thought, getting up and making his way towards the bathroom. Daniel was right, he needed to get out of the wet clothes and into the shower. Besides he was hoping Daniel would be joining him. Soon, hopefully. With his head full of images of Daniel's very naked body and no trace of his earlier regrets, Jack turned on the shower, stripped and stepped under the spray.

  


* * *

Daniel swore under his breath as he made dash for the still ringing phone, changing language, settling into Egyptian for extra leverage, much needed as he banged his knee against the coffee table.

"Daniel Jackson," he panted, massaging his throbbing knee.

"Is this the Doctor?"

"I... eh, depends on what Doctor you need." Daniel frowned.

"See, Doctor, there is this problem I'm having, and the medication you prescribed me..."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Then, sorry, sir, I'm not the Doctor you're looking for." Normally Daniel wouldn't just hang up, even on someone getting the wrong number, but he was slightly miffed that his little quality time with Jack had been interrupted and that his knee was currently throbbing like the beat of a night club.

Daniel limped out into the hallway to find it deserted. Jack? Daniel was sure he hadn't heard the front door... For some odd reason, he felt a flicker of panic. Jack wouldn't have left... Then he noticed the shower. He'd turned off the water, hadn't he? Not wasting any time finding his towel, Daniel ran as fast as his knee would allow him, towards the bathroom, bursting through the door, coming to a dead stop.

The door to the shower stall was open and the sight that met him left him breathless. Six foot plus of naked Jack in his shower. Naked Jack covered in foam as he lathered up.

"Are you gonna stay there or are you gonna join me?" drawled Jack without turning his head to look at Daniel.

Daniel blinked a couple of times before he willed himself to react. What the hell kind of question was that? Of course he was joining Jack.

Still, Daniel stopped, right outside the stall. This was it, once he was in there, there really was no way back, no way back to how it had been, only forward. Come to think of it, Daniel didn't want it any other way. There had been times where he and Jack had drifted apart, their friendship having been stretched thin, bent, though it had never broken. Daniel was aware of that what they were doing, would be doing, might break it, but then again, it might strengthen it instead.

"Stop thinking, Einstein, and get your lovely ass in here." Jack's arm came out, hand closed around Daniel's shoulder and he was yanked inside. "Hello, there," Jack muttered, eyes running up and down Daniel's body, hands following suit.

Daniel gasped out loud. "Jack, please..."

Jack's hands stilled and one came up to cradle Daniel's cheek, thumb caressing Daniel's lower lip. "You're handsome..." Jack whispered.

Daniel felt his face flush under the close scrutiny. "Jack..."

"God," Jack leaned in, resting his head against Daniel's, eyes bearing into Daniel's. "You're absolutely devastatingly beautiful when you blush like that." He trailed a finger down over Daniel's throat and chest. "You blush all over," Jack chuckled breathlessly, tracing the flushed skin to stop at a nipple.

Daniel held his breath. Jack wouldn't... He looked up into the brown eyes, twinkling with mischief and need. Uh-oh. Jack's thumb flickered over Daniel's nipple, making the younger man gasp and sway a little.

Jack leaned in, lips curling back in an evil grin. "Wanna help me soap up?" he whispered huskily into Daniel's ear, leaving a very stunned linguist blinking in surprise.

Daniel bit his lower lip, concentrating on re-routing a little of his blood flow back to his brains. "S-sure, Jack, I'd love to." Daniel found himself answering Jack's smile as he reached for the liquid soap. Uncapping it, he pushed Jack gently out of the spray, upending the tube and leaving a clear gel-like trail criss-crossing over Jack's chest.

Jack shivered as the cool liquid touched his warm skin, but he never once broke eye contact with Daniel, watching him with a small smile.

Daniel shook his head in amazement. Jack trusted him with this, and Daniel wasn't about to let the man down. Dipping his head, he looked up at Jack through his lashes. Who could say no to Jack? He sure couldn't.

Slowly rubbing his fingers across Jack's chest, he worked up the lather, spreading the foam over the broad chest, feeling the texture of Jack's chest hair underneath the white substance.

Jack's hands settled on Daniel's hips, just lightly resting, guiding Daniel gently closer, forcing him to work his hands up over Jack's shoulders as their bodies connected, sending small jolts of pleasure and expectations through Daniel.

"Jack..." Daniel whispered, voice barely audible.

"It's okay, Daniel," Jack answered before his lips closed over Daniel's, a slow, luxurious kiss, starting with gentle pressure of lips against lips until Daniel parted his with a sigh. Jack's tongue slipped inside, softly exploring Daniel's mouth.

Daniel's hands slid down over Jack's shoulders, slick against the soap covered skin. He felt the muscles flexing under his fingers as he moved down Jack's flanks and under the arms to come to a rest on Jack's lower back.

Jack pulled Daniel closer, hands sliding down over Daniel's back, fingers kneading the muscles. Daniel whimpered as their bodies touched fully, cocks sliding through slippery foam and coarse pubic hair, almost too much for him to take.

Daniel closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift, lost in Jack's kiss and the strong hands on the small of his back. He was forced back to reality rather abruptly when Jack's fingers strayed purposefully down his cleft.

"Jack..." Daniel dug his fingers into Jack's back.

"Wha...?" Jack's head fell back and the brown eyes flickered open.

"If..." Daniel trailed off. "We can't ever go back."

"Going back's never been an option, Daniel." Jack's voice was low and thick. "It's always been either status quo or moving forward." Jack bit his lower lip.

"I... oh..." Daniel was awe-struck and for once at loss for words. "Jack..."

"Please, Daniel, I need to go forward, I can't take stagnation anymore." Jack leaned in, hesitated for a moment before pressing a light kiss against Daniel's lips. "It's all or nothing, Daniel, and nothing just isn't an option."

Daniel drew in air, hard, feeling almost as if he couldn't catch his breath. He moved his hands to frame Jack's face, basking in the radiant smile the older man gave him, returning it with a more shy one of his own.

"Given the choice, Jack, I couldn't agree more." Daniel slowly drew Jack closer, hands still holding the other man's head. "I want this too," he whispered into Jack's mouth, before sealing his promise with a long kiss, into which he poured everything he couldn't put into words.

Losing himself to the touch and movement of another body and the warm water pouring down over them, Daniel had no idea of how long it took them to go from luxurious, lazy enjoyment, to a more demanding state. At least they pretty much reached it at the same time.

Jack's hands slipped lower, finger slick with soap teased at the tense muscle, waiting for Daniel to finally relax, before slipping in to the first knuckle. Daniel gasped and clawed at Jack's shoulders, caught between wanting to press closer to the man and the urge to get Jack to go deeper.

They broke the kiss, both men panting, leaning against each other and nuzzling each other's throats. "Ja-Jack," Daniel stuttered when he found his voice again. "T-two things..."

"Mmmm?" Jack mumbled against Daniel's neck.

"I can't do thi-is as a one night stand..."

Jack's voice was soft as he answered, "I wouldn't risk everything for this if I didn't believe we... this would be more." A deep sigh escaped him. "I hope it's a lot more."

Jack moved his finger back and forth, and a second later he pushed another one inside as well, making Daniel's legs tremble.

"It's a *lot* more, Jack," Daniel rasped out. "Se-second thing, I hope to *God* you're up to finishing what you're starting." With that he pushed back, feeling a moment's stretch and pain before his body relaxed sufficiently to make it a nice, slow burn.

"Thought you'd never ask," came the breathless reply as Jack's fingers scissors the opening and Daniel's moans were silenced by another long, soul searing kiss. What could have been ages later, Daniel was slowly guided around, Jack's fingers still working his tight opening.

"Wanna see you," Daniel breathed. He did, this was... not right.

"Hush, it's easier this way," whispered Jack. The low voice hitched a little as Jack continued, "Besides, you can return the favour later, in bed -- face to face."

The thought combined with Jack purposefully moving his fingers a little faster almost broke Daniel's restraint, almost had him coming right on the spot. "Dammit, Jack," he hissed, "don't say such things, it's hard enough to hold back as it is."

Jack didn't answer, he simply chuckled in reply. Daniel whimpered in disappointment as the fingers were withdrawn, but it quickly turned to a satisfied sigh as he felt Jack lining up, pressing the head of his cock slowly into Daniel's slick opening. The initial pressure and burn quickly subsided as Jack pushed carefully inside, making Daniel tremble and brace his hands against the tiled wall to steady himself.

Feeling nothing but the presence behind him, inside him and the pounding water, Daniel closed his eyes and savoured the throbbing pressure and the sound of rushing blood competing with the noise of the water. A smile spread on his face as he felt Jack lean into him, resting for a moment, completely buried in Daniel's body, giving the younger man a moment to get used to it all.

"Ready?" Jack whispered into his ear.

Daniel couldn't answer, didn't trust his voice, so all he did was nod, letting Jack know that everything was okay.

"Daniel..." Jack nuzzled the side of Daniel's neck and caught his lips in an awkward but heated kiss as Daniel twisted his torso and neck to reach.

"Jack, move... please..." Daniel gasped when he turned back to face the wall. "Please..."

With an audible sigh, Jack pulled back and pushed back in, in one slow movement.

"Oh God, Jack..." Daniel wasn't sure if he'd voiced it or just imagined it, but the hands on his hips, squeezing reassuringly, told him he had said it out loud.  
Losing himself to the slow rhythmic stroking, Daniel felt his own pleasure building, curling like tendrils of fire around the base of his spine. For a moment he debated, in his hazed thoughts, for reaching down to join in, to stroke himself to completion.

As if sensing what Daniel was thinking, Jack's hand slid from it's hold on Daniel's hip to grip his erection. Daniel whimpered at the feeling, the sound turning to a mewl as Jack's hand picked up the same pace with which the man was moving in and out of Daniel's body.

For the next minutes the silence was only broken by the sound of running water, panted breathing and low moans. Until Jack shifted a little, changing his angle and Daniel felt as if he'd been hit with a zat gun, of course, in a *good* way, but it still made his body tingle, his mind foggy and it drew a long, heartfelt moan from him.

As Jack picked up the pace, with both hand and body, he kept repeatedly hitting Daniel's prostate, causing the younger man to writhe and push back, hands curled into fists against the tiles. A quick brush of a thumb over the head of Daniel's cock was his undoing and he came with a sobbing cry, feeling his knees tremble and Jack's other arm sliding around his waist to support him. As Daniel's muscles contracted with his orgasm, he felt Jack's body jerking against him, shaking with its release.

Daniel couldn't help the contented smile as Jack drew him back against his chest, whispering nonsense into Daniel's ear.

They stood like that for a long time, catching their breaths, getting used to the feel of each other. Finally Jack pulled back and drew Daniel into warm embrace, before they slowly rinsed off the last of the soap. "Bed?" Daniel asked as he reached out and switched off the shower.

"I'm not sure either of us are up to anything this soon, Daniel," Jack grinned, warm brown eyes bearing into Daniel's.

Daniel chuckled. "I know, Jack," he answered. "I was thinking, a little recreational rest first." Daniel's voice softened as he continued. "We're in no hurry, right?"

Jack's grin softened to a sincere smile. "No, no hurry at all," he whispered as he pulled the towel out of Daniel's hands, draped it on a chair and gently guided Daniel into the bedroom. "We'll take the time we can get."

With a soft sigh, Daniel slid under the sheets, willingly letting Jack pull him closer, so he could curl up against the older man. "Yeah, life's too short for not savouring this," he yawned.

"Damned straight."

"No, Jack," Daniel muttered before drifting off. "Not quite that straight..." The last thing he heard and felt, before sleep claimed him, was the chuckle rumbling through Jack's chest.

The end of part 2 of 2


End file.
